Con olor a libros
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: un encuentro en la biblioteca entre la rubia titan y el genio estratega...un libro muy alto...un favor que agradecer...un acercamiento entre ellos...AnniexArmin...¡mi primer fic de ellos!


**¡este es un AnniexArmin! es nuevo, lo hice ayer justamente y como no hay muchos de esta pareja quize subirla ya y luego subire los demas xD**

 **bien quizas alla un Ooc de parte de Annie al final, pero me cuesta que esa niña se abra ¬¬...**

 **¡ah! casi lo olvido...pueden ser varios cap de esta historia, todos en la biblioteca, pero con distintas dramas xD**

 **ustedes me dicen si hago mas o me retiro xD**

 **¡ahora a leer! xD**

narracion

-dialogos-

 _pensamientos_

 **CON OLOR A LIBROS**

Un suspiro se escurre de sus labios, mira indiferente el libro que quería, el maldito libro que no podía alcanzar. Busca algún banquito o escalera para casos como estos, consiguiendo absolutamente nada.

Regresa su mirada al pequeño objeto rojo, en serio que no podía ser peor la situación, necesitaba el libro para la tarea de la clase de mañana y ni siquiera sabia nada acerca del tema…tampoco le interesaba saber…

-maldita humanidad- masculle dándose vuelta para pedirle a alguien un libro, no pensaba saltar o siquiera transformarse en titán para agarrar un libro

Prefería pedirle el libro a Mina o tal vez al idiota de Eren o a Ar...

-¿Annie?- llama alguien detrás de ella, casi salta del susto, no había sentido a nadien, por eso se asustó...

No específicamente por el dueño de la voz, ni que fuera idiota...

-¿que quieres?- pregunta volteándose poniendo una mano en su cintura

Armin sonríe ignorando por completo el tono molesto usado por la rubia

-te vi desde afuera- señala la ventana detrás de ella- parecía que querías algo y como venía aquí de todas formas te pensaba ayudar- termina sonriente, estaba de buen humor

Pudo ayudar a Eren con sus estudios, porque no quería que Mikasa lo ayudara y su mismo infantilismo, pero de alguna forma termino ayudando a todos y estaba muy feliz por eso.

Que te digan "gracias" se siente bien, ya que no era bueno en las actividades físicas podía destacar en teoría...y ayudar a sus amigos.

-no necesito nada- se voltea indiferente caminando, no estaba interesada en rebajarse de esa forma

-¿eh?- arquea una ceja confuso, él vio que quería un libro- ¿no querías un libro de este estante?- pregunta señalando al estante donde ella estaba mirando rencorosa

Se detiene frunciendo el ceño, ¿no podía dejarla en paz y dejar de insinuarle (según ella) que era pequeña? se voltea mirando al chico molesta.

Ciertamente él era más alto, solo unos 10 centímetros y ya, para la mayoría pequeño, pero para ella, alto...al menos más que ella...

-¿se puede saber que quieres?- pregunta arisca, él chico la ve confuso

-venía a ayudarte- dice algo extrañado, ella suelta un suspiro, en serio que le molestaba su actitud...siempre ayudando a todos y metiéndose cuando no lo llaman

-no quiero tu ayuda- responde cruzándose de brazos, no quería ayuda de él, pediría el libro y punto

-¿eh?- abre un poco los ojos sorprendido, cambio enseguida a una cara avergonzada- oh...disculpa, como pensé que estabas intentando agarrar un libro y era alto, pensé que yo...- no termina poniéndose algo triste

Pensaba que si la ayudaba, se acortaría un poco la grieta entre esa misteriosa y fría rubia y él, quería conocerla un poco...

...quería llamar su atención...

-no nada, perdón por eso Annie- sonríe volteándose cabos bajo

...quizás solo se le subieron los humos a la cabeza por tanta atención...

-necesito el libro de la clase de mañana- susurra indiferente, Armin se voltea sorprendido, ella frunce el ceño sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas- ¿a qué esperas? bájalo ya- desvía la mirada sonando lo más molesta posible

-¡en seguida! ¡Qué casualidad que yo también vine a buscarlo!- dice alegre volteándose a agarrar el libro

Por otro lado Annie miraba molesta como él buscaba el libro y al conseguirlo, simplemente extendió su brazo y lo alcanzo.

 _"¿porque carajo_ _pedí_ _su ayuda?"_

Gruñe mentalmente, como parecía triste y avergonzado le dijo, no le importaba mucho eso, pero sinceramente no le caía mal el pequeño rubio, simplemente no estaba de buen humor para eso.

-si quieres podemos estudiar juntos- sonríe colocándose frente a ella con el libro en sus manos

La mujer titán frunce el ceño, no quería seguir con la conversación ni siquiera...

-mejor...-corta su insulto al ver la cara sonriente del pequeño genio, cierro su boca detallando su expresión

Si le decía no, seguro la volvería a manipular (no intencional) con una expresión triste y una mirada baja...pero podría escapar con el libro...

Si le decía si, le sonreiría más y estaría atada con él por lo menos durante una hora, teniendo que conversar con el rubio, perdiendo su tiempo...

Lo mira de nuevo, su redonda cara de 15 años tenía marcada una expresión gentil y femenina, sin llegar a volverlo una mujer.

Sus ojos azules iguales a los suyos le daban cierta similitud, su pelo algo largo le daba cierto atractivo, sus pestañas largas, su sonrisa radiante y su corto cuerpo le daban un toque tierno...

...alguien se equivocó al decir que era hombre...era demasiado simétrico y equilibrado como para que fuera humano...o titán...

-¿Annie?- llama incomodo por tanto estudio por esos ojos fríos

-vamos a estudiar de una vez- responde caminando hacia una de las mesas del lugar, el chico la mira confundido- ¿vas a caminar?- pregunta volteándose

-¿eh?- pregunta todavía desorientado, el gruñido de parte de la rubia lo alerta- ¡ah, sí!- corre llegando a su lado, ella sigue caminando hasta sentarse en la mesa

Armin la sigue sentándose frente a ella, sonríe sintiéndose ansioso, levanta la mirada viendo a la Leonhardt delante de él.

-¿empezamos?- pregunta recostando su cara en la palma de su mano en la mesa, el genio estratega asiente nervioso

-bien, nuestra tarea fue estudiar los inicios de la muralla sina, en este libro aparece toda su historia- habla abriendo el libro y buscando lo dicho, la chica suspira y mira por la ventana

Tenía que estar loca para hacer esto...

-¡aquí esta!- dice sonriente, la titán lo mira curiosa, esto era una pérdida de tiempo

-léelo, tengo buena memoria- ordena volviendo su vista a la ventana, él la mira sorprendido, asiente lentamente

-la muralla sina es la tercera muralla fue creada en el año...- lee de forma calmada intentando memorizar y que sea igual de fácil para la chica

Annie cierra los ojos intentando mantener toda la informacion dicha por él, inconscientemente su mente vaga un momento al recuerdo de los entrenamientos de ayer...

Recuerda haber visto como Armin caí una y otra vez frente a Eren, el cual pedía disculpas por ser muy rudo con él, Arlet contestaba diciendo que estaba bien, cuando claramente sus piernas temblaban levemente ante cada caída...

Sinceramente daba lastima, pasa por su lado susurrándole unas palabras, él se sobresalta y la mira sorprendido, ella lo ignora y sigue, ni siquiera entendía porque lo hizo...solo le daba lastima el chico...

Tuvo que aceptar que disfruto como Eren caí contra el frio y duro suelo, Armin sonreía dándole la mano a su amigo, el pelinegro lo felicito contento a pesar de su golpe y estuvo realmente satisfecha con la mirada agradecida que le dio el pequeño genio rubio por la ayuda...

 _"su lado derecho tiene una_ _abertura_ _golpéalo_ _ah_ _í_ _"_

-¿Annie?- llama viendo la ausencia de la joven, la cual lo mira molesta

-¿qué quieres ahora?- pregunta suspirando, él chico la ve un momento para sonreír de nuevo

-gracias por lo de ayer- dice pasando la hoja del libro, Annie lo ve sorprendida, para luego mirar la ventana de nuevo

-dabas lastima siendo derrotado tantas veces por Eren- dice recostando su espalda en la silla, Armin ríe divertido

-lo sé, si no fuera por ti, Annie, seguro no hubiera parado de estar en el suelo- bromea sonriente pasando otra hoja del libro- gracias-

-claro- susurra cruzándose de brazos...

-huele a libros- comenta mirando a los lados, ella suspira molesta

-es una biblioteca- replica mirándolo, él le regresa la mirada sonriendo

-me gusta el olor a libro- dice ablandando sus ojos, ella le mantiene la mirada confusa, suspira afincando sus brazos en la mesa

-huele bien- responde cerrando los ojos

-Mm- asiente inclinándose y rosando el libro con los brazos de la chica, agarra el libro confusa- lee tu ahora- sonríe afincando su cabeza en la mesa

-está bien- dice indiferente

Abre el libro sintiendo el pequeño olor familiar viniendo del objeto, abre los ojos sorprendida, ahora se viene a fijar que el olor tan acogedor que rodea a Armin era el mismo que de los libros, levanta la vista fijándola en el chico que esperaba la lectura...

 _"huele a_ _é_ _l"_

-¿Annie?- llama de nuevo mirándola

-deja de decir mi nombre a cada rato- dice molesta e incómoda por la misma frase, él chico ríe divertido, mira la ventana esperándola lectura

 _"huele a_ _é_ _l"_

-huele bien- repite mirando fijamente el libro

-¿eh?...si...- sonríe mirándola- huele a casa- comenta recordando

-si...-susurra tiñéndose de rojo-...a casa...-

 _"Armin huele a casa"_

-¿Annie, estas bien?- pregunta al ver su color rojo

-cállate-

 _"Armin_ _huele_ _bien"_

 _..._

 **FIN  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿y? ¿estuvo bien? ¿sinceramente hice el final asi por que ya estaba poniendome a ver todo shingeki de nuevo ¬¬...es tan adictivo xD**

 **¡gracias por leer! espero les guste**

 **ustedes me dicen si hago mas cap, porque tengo com ideas mas...tambien espero me ayuden un poco con la personalidad de Annie...es tan...¿fria? ¡yo que se! me cuesta mucho xD**

 **¿revisión? QQ**

 **¡Ja nee! (/ OoO) /**


End file.
